Cancer a leading cause of death in the United States, developing in one in three Americans; one of every four Americans dies of cancer. Cancer is characterized by an increase in the number of abnormal neoplastic cells, which proliferate to form a tumor mass, the invasion of adjacent tissues by these neoplastic tumor cells, and the generation of malignant cells that metastasize via the blood or lymphatic system to regional lymph nodes and to distant sites.
Among the hallmarks of cancer is a breakdown in the communication among tumor cells and their environment. Normal cells do not divide in the absence of stimulatory signals, cease dividing in the presence of inhibitory signals. Growth-stimulatory and growth-inhibitory signals, are routinely exchanged between cells within a tissue. In a cancerous, or neoplastic, state, a cell acquires the ability to “override” these signals and to proliferate under conditions in which normal cells do not grow.
In order to proliferate tumor cells acquire a number of distinct aberrant traits reflecting genetic alterations. The genomes of certain well-studied tumors carry several different independently altered genes, including activated oncogenes and inactivated tumor suppressor genes. Each of these genetic changes appears to be responsible for imparting some of the traits that, in the aggregate, represent the full neoplastic phenotype.
A variety of biochemical factors have been associated with different phases of metastasis. Cell surface receptors for collagen, glycoproteins such as laminin, and proteoglycans, facilitate tumor cell attachment, an important step in invasion and metastases. Attachment triggers the release of degradative enzymes which facilitate the penetration of tumor cells through tissue barriers. Once the tumor cells have entered the target tissue, specific growth factors are required for further proliferation. Tumor invasion (or progression) involves a complex series of events, in which tumor cells detach from the primary tumor, break down the normal tissue surrounding it, and migrate into a blood or lymphatic vessel to be carried to a distant site. The breaking down of normal tissue barriers is accomplished by the elaboration of specific enzymes that degrade the proteins of the extracellular matrix that make up basement membranes and stromal components of tissues.
A class of extracellular matrix degrading enzymes have been implicated in tumor invasion. Among these are the matrix metalloproteinases (MMP). For example, the production of the matrix metalloproteinase stromelysin is associated with malignant tumors with metastatic potential (see, e.g., Matrisian et al. (1990) Smnrs. in Cancer Biology 1:107-115; McDonnell et al. (1990) Cancer and Metastasis Reviews 9:309-319).
The capacity of cancer cells to metastasize and invade tissue is facilitated by degradation of the basement membrane. Several proteinase enzymes, including the MMPs, have been reported to facilitate the process of invasion of tumor cells. MMPs are reported to enhance degradation of the basement membrane, which thereby permits tumorous cells to invade tissues. For example, two major metalloproteinases having molecular weights of about 70 kDa and 92 kDa appear to enhance ability of tumor cells to metastasize.
Type II Transmembrane Serine Proteases (TTSPs)
In addition to the MMPs, serine proteases have been implicated in neoplastic disease progression. Most serine proteases, which are either secreted enzymes or are sequestered in cytoplasmic storage organelles, have roles in blood coagulation, wound healing, digestion, immune responses and tumor invasion and metastasis. A class cell surface proteins designated type II transmembrane serine proteases, which are membrane-anchored proteins with N-terminal extracellular domains, has been identified. As cell surface proteins, they are positioned to play a role in intracellular signal transduction and in mediating cell surface proteolytic events.
Cell surface proteolysis is a mechanism for the generation of biologically active proteins that mediate a variety of cellular functions. These membrane-anchored proteins, include a disintegrin-like and metalloproteinase (ADAM) and membrane-type matrix metalloproteinase (MT-MMP). In mammals, at least 17 members of the family are known, including seven in humans (see, Hooper et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276:857-860). These include: corin (accession nos. AF133845 and AB013874; see, Yan et al. (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274:14926-14938; Tomia et al. (1998) J. Biochem. 124:784-789; Yan et al. (2000) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 97:8525-8529); enterpeptidase (also designated enterokinase; accession no. U09860 for the human protein; see, Kitamoto et al. (1995) Biochem. 27: 4562-4568; Yahagi et al. (1996) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 219:806-812; Kitamoto et al. (1994) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91:7588-7592; Matsushima et al. (1994) J. Biol. Chem. 269:19976-19982;); human airway trypsin-like protease (HAT; accession no. AB002134; see Yamaoka et al. J. Biol. Chem. 273:11894-11901); MTSP1 and matriptase (also called TADG-15; see SEQ ID Nos. 1 and 2; accession nos. AF133086/AF118224, AF04280022; Takeuchi et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 96:11054-1161; Lin et al. (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274:18231-18236; Takeuchi et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275:26333-26342; and Kim et al. (1999) Immunogenetics 49:420-429); hepsin (see, accession nos. M18930, AF030065, X70900; Leytus et al. (1988) Biochem. 27: 11895-11901; Vu et al. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272:31315-31320; and Farley et al. (1993) Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1173:350-352; and see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,616); TMPRS2 (see, Accession Nos. U75329 and AF113596; Paoloni-Giacobino et al. (1997) Genomics 44:309-320; and Jacquinet et al. (2000) FEBS Lett. 468: 93-100); and TMPRSS4 (see, Accession No. NM 016425; Wallrapp et al. (2000) Cancer 60:2602-2606).
Serine proteases, including transmembrane serine proteases, have been implicated in processes involved in neoplastic development and progression. While the precise role of these proteases has not been elaborated, serine proteases and inhibitors thereof are involved in the control of many intra- and extracellular physiological processes, including degradative actions in cancer cell invasion, metastatic spread, and neovascularization of tumors, that are involved in tumor progression. It is believed that proteases are involved in the degradation of extracellular matrix (ECM) and contribute to tissue remodeling, and are necessary for cancer invasion and metastasis. The activity and/or expression of some proteases have been shown to correlate with tumor progression and development.
For example, a membrane-type serine protease MTSP1 (also called matriptase; see SEQ ID Nos. 1 and 2 from U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,616; and GenBank Accession No. AF118224; (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274:18231-18236; U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,616; see, also Takeuchi (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 96:11054-1161) that is expressed in epithelial cancer and normal tissue (Takeucuhi et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 96(20):11054-61) has been identified. Matriptase was originally identified in human breast cancer cells as a major gelatinase (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,848), a type of matrix metalloprotease (MMP). It has been proposed that it plays a role in the metastasis of breast cancer. Its primary cleavage specificity is Arg-Lys residues. Matriptase also is expressed in a variety of epithelial tissues with high levels of activity and/or expression in the human gastrointestinal tract and the prostate.
Prostate-specific antigen (PSA), a kallikrein-like serine protease, degrades extracellular matrix glycoproteins fibronectin and laminin, and, has been postulated to facilitate invasion by prostate cancer cells (Webber et al. (1995) Clin. Cancer Res., 1(10):1089-94). Blocking PSA proteolytic activity with PSA-specific monoclonal antibodies results in a dose-dependent decrease in vitro in the invasion of the reconstituted basement membrane Matrigel by LNCaP human prostate carcinoma cells which secrete high levels of PSA.
Hepsin, a cell surface serine protease identified in hepatoma cells, is overexpressed in ovarian cancer (Tanimoto et al. (1997) Cancer Res., 57(14):2884-7). The hepsin transcript appears to be abundant in carcinoma tissue and is almost never expressed in normal adult tissue, including normal ovary. It has been suggested that hepsin is frequently overexpressed in ovarian tumors and therefore may be a candidate protease in the invasive process and growth capacity of ovarian tumor cells.
A serine protease-like gene, designated normal epithelial cell-specific 1 (NES1) (Liu et al., Cancer Res., 56(14):3371-9 (1996)) has been identified. Although expression of the NES1 mRNA is observed in all normal and immortalized nontumorigenic epithelial cell lines, the majority of human breast cancer cell lines show a drastic reduction or a complete lack of its expression. The structural similarity of NES1 to polypeptides known to regulate growth factor activity and a negative correlation of NES1 expression with breast oncogenesis suggest a direct or indirect role for this protease-like gene product in the suppression of tumorigenesis.
Hence transmembrane serine proteases appear to be involved in the etiology and pathogenesis of tumors. There is a need to further elucidate their role in these processes and to identify additional transmembrane proteases. Therefore, it is an object herein to provide transmembrane serine protease (MTSP) proteins and nucleic acids encoding such MTSP proteases that are involved in the regulation of or participate in tumorigenesis and/or carcinogenesis. It is also an object herein to provide prognostic, diagnostic, therapeutic screening methods using the such proteases and the nucleic acids encoding such proteases.